Life in the Castle of Idris
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Medieval AU - Prince Jace of Idris has been in love with his First Knight, his personal guard and future general Alec, for many years now. Walking in on Alec and the court's High Sorcerer Magnus changes everything – so does the arrival of his fiance, Princess Clary. Magnus/Alec/Jace


Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Life in the Castle of Idris || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Life in the Castle of Idris – The Prince, the Sorcerer and the First Knight

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), medieval AU, fake marriages, pining, hurt/comfort, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Lydia/Isabelle, Simon/Clary, Bat/Maia, Luke/Catarina

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Lydia Branwell, Clarissa 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Maia Roberts, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Luke Garroway, Catarina Loss, Madzie, Imogen Herondale

Summary: Prince Jace of Idris has been in love with his First Knight, his personal guard and future general Alec, for many years now. Walking in on Alec and the court's High Sorcerer Magnus changes everything – so does the arrival of his fiance, Princess Clary.

**Life in the Castle of Idris**

_The Prince, the Sorcerer and the First Knight_

The life of Prince Jace – Prince Jonathan Christopher William of Idris – was... tiresome.

For one, because he only recently _learned_ that he was the prince of Idris. He had been abducted as a small baby, raised by a cruel, vicious man, who had lost his own son and had hoped that Jace, as another royal, would be a worthy replacement. He... wasn't, as it had turned out. But in King Valentine's kingdom, Jace had not been entirely alone. The king's royal adviser had two children, Jace's maiden Isabelle and his personal bodyguard Alexander. When Jace was a teenager, Alec and Izzy had found out the truth – and finally, they had a way out of there, a way to free Jace. They risked their lives contacting the queen of Idris and telling her the truth. She did not believe it, until she _saw_ Jace for herself and saw the birthmark. Jace's left eye had a brown corner, while the rest of his eyes was bright-blue. It was a mark that his mother had had too, apparently.

Jace was freed, Alec and Isabelle joined the court and Valentine fled to the dangerous, far-off country of Edom. All was well, or at least all was _supposed_ to be well. Life however wasn't that simple. Jace's biological parents were dead, had been assassinated by Valentine when he had taken Jace, and Queen Imogen, the king's mother, she was a total stranger to Jace. Somehow, when he had learned he wasn't actually Valentine's son, he had pictured this magical reunion with his real parents and everything would fall into place. It was awkward and stilted, both Jace and Imogen carried their trauma and they had been separated for seventeen years, finding a connection was hard.

Ever since he had been a young teen, Jace had been in love with Alec. It wasn't much of a surprise, Jace supposed, since Valentine had kept him isolated and Alec and Isabelle had practically been the only ones he had been allowed contact with. And Alec? Alec was filled with _so much kindness_. He was the best person Jace had ever met, potentially the best person on the planet. He was kind and understanding and gentle with Jace, had been so angry on his behalf, had _saved_ him.

The day Alexander had gotten married may have been the saddest day in Jace's life so far. Even worse yet, Jace couldn't even hate Alec's wife. Lady Lydia was wonderful, she was the exact kind of person Alec _deserved_. She was a clever, well-read woman which was not necessarily custom, too many parents thought all a lady should do is look pretty and smile nicely.

Now, however, Jace thought he may be facing an even sadder day than Alec's wedding. His own wedding. The Princess Clarissa Adele of the house of Fairchild of the kingdom of Fray. She... sounded nice, in the letters, supposedly. And it wasn't that he didn't like women. They were attractive, he guessed he could grow to like her, maybe. Perhaps. With a little luck. Most marriages of royals were arranged like this, it would be a strong alliance between Fray and Idris.

Still, it troubled him and while he couldn't necessarily tell Alec _what_ about it troubled him, he could tell his oldest and best friend _that_ something was troubling him. Alec was wise, he could put things into perspective, make sense of all of this. Which was what brought Jace before Alec's chambers. He didn't even consider knocking, because oh the two of them used to always sneak in and out of each other's rooms in secret, so Valentine wouldn't notice and punish them.

This may just be the first time he ever regretted barging into Alec's room though. Only in the aftermath did he realize he _could have_ walked in on Alec and Lydia (but, admittedly, the thought of them actually having sex was one Jace had pushed as far down as possible). What he walked in on though was not something he could have ever predicted. His eyes were wide as he stared at Alec on his knees, his lips wrapped around the High Sorcerer's cock.

"Alec-", started Jace, gasping softly. "M... Magnus?"

Magnus Bane was a very powerful sorcerer. Most royal courts had a High Sorcerer, a representative of the magical society of the kingdom and an aid and adviser to the royal family. Magnus was his. Well, his grandmother's, at least until Jace's coronation. Jace slowly backed off just as Alec pulled off Magnus' cock – and oh. Jace felt his cheeks darken, he had never seen another man's cock before and Magnus, hard like that and glistering with Alec's spit, the look on Alec's face, it was all simply _too much_. Without a second's thought, Jace ran off, not looking back.

/break\

"He hates me. He must be so disgusted by me. By us. By... everything. He will tell his grandmother and we will both be banished and I will never see him again and he _hates_ me..."

"Alexander, please stop pacing", requested Magnus with a sigh. "Come here, my love."

He grasped Alec by the wrist and pulled him into his arms. The knight was stiff for a moment, before Magnus' comfort and warmth seeped into him and soothed him. He clawed his fingers into Magnus' robes, glaring as he buried his face in Magnus' chest.

"I _love_ him, Magnus, I can't... I... if he hates me, it would break me", whispered Alec lowly.

"I know, darling, I know", sighed Magnus gently, running his fingers through Alec's hair. "He has been your best friend all of your life, I don't believe he is capable of _hating_ you."

"Yeah, but... you know... what we have, it's forbidden, in Idris and beyond", argued Alec. "Even if he doesn't hate me, he is still the prince, Magnus!"

"So? You think he would banish his most trusted knight?", asked Magnus incredulously. "He is a good person, Alexander, you know that. You know that he cares about you and he is a gentle soul. He wouldn't banish you or me. He wouldn't do such a thing, Alexander, you _have_ to know that."

Alec remained silent but he looked up at Magnus with so much hope. Deep down, he knew this to be true of course, Magnus knew that Alec was aware of how good Jace was. Better than anyone else most likely, considering how long the two had been friends. And yes, Magnus knew how much Alec loved the young prince. Not just because Alec had confided in him a few nights into their relationship, but also because it was plain to see. Alec looked at Jace like he was the sun.

Magnus had been at the court far before Alec and Jace had moved here. He had been Queen Imogen's royal adviser and High Sorcerer since the queen was forced to take over reign once more, after the death of her son and daughter-in-law. She had been so devastated and had at first only sought him out for soothing ointments to help her through the loss. They talked, he gave her advise that she had come to value and then, suddenly, he found himself the High Sorcerer of Idris.

He had to admit that, from the moment the prince, his knightly bodyguard and his maiden arrived, Magnus had admired both the prince and the young knight. So pretty to look at, so determined and strong. Alas, Magnus knew better than to try and seduce the prince. Not when the queen was the one who got him this very nice and cozy position at the palace – and thus, could take it away again.

Instead, Magnus had tried his luck with Alexander, the young knight still lost as to where his place in this new kingdom and palace was. Magnus... showed him that this place could be Magnus' bed and what started out as an infatuation and desire slowly grew over the months, until it became apparent that Alexander needed a wife to ease his nerves.

"We should have Lydia talk to our pretty prince", suggested Magnus thoughtfully.

/break\

"Jace, you're slouching again", chided Imogen softly.

"I'm not...", started Jace before sighing. "Sorry, grandma. I spent... far too long last night reading up on Fray. I want to be fully prepared once Princess Clarissa arrives."

The smile Imogen offered him hurt. He knew it wasn't healthy just how much he craved her approval. Marrying Princess Clarissa would bring him all the approval from Imogen. It was the right thing to do, for the kingdom too. And, quite clearly, the one he loved... He sighed softly. There was no chance, even less now than ever before. Because apparently, Alec was interested in men – but he had chosen another, not Jace. Before, he had simply thought, maybe hoped, that Alec loved him all along but society had pressured him into hiding and marrying a woman. Now...

"My queen", greeted Lydia as she entered the room, taking a bow. "My prince."

"Lydia. If you came to join us for lunch, you are a little late, I'm afraid", replied Imogen.

Imogen liked Lydia a lot. Not much of a surprise, the woman was clever and strong, just like Imogen. She saw a lot of herself in Lydia. The two women smiled at each other and Jace wanted to die on the spot as seeing Lydia made memories of yesterday rush back to him. Seeing Alec and Magnus with each other, with Magnus' dick in Alec's mouth. Jace flushed. How could he face Alec's wife now? He was not the best liar, but he would _never_, could never, out Alec like that.

"That is perfect timing then, because I actually wanted to speak to the prince."

Imogen frowned thoughtfully before nodding. "Of course. You're excused, Jace."

Jace really wished she hadn't said that. He didn't want to be excused. Taking a deep breath, he walked out with Lydia and followed her toward the rose garden. They walked in silence, until they didn't and he _immediately_ wished for the silence to return.

"Alec told me you visited our chambers last night", stated Lydia casually.

"H... He... d... He did", whispered Jace stunned. "_Why_ would he-"

"I know Alec is gay", interrupted Lydia gently, her voice very low.

Jace nearly stumbled, thankfully Lydia was holding onto him – even though he was the man and he was supposed to provide a hold for the woman. She smiled at him and covered it up, even though the only people out were the knights training at the far other side. The knights, including Alec.

"Him and Magnus asked me to talk to you, because it made Alec... anxious when you ran away", continued Lydia casually. "He knows, deep down, that you would never banish him, but when you ran out, it brought every possible worst-case-scenario out to the forefront of his mind."

"Banish him?", whispered Jace confused. "I... Why would he think I would... He is..."

"No, no. He knows. Deep down, he knows. He is just very afraid", assured Lydia. "I knew Alec was gay before we got married. It... is why we got married. Because he doesn't like women and... I don't like men. I saw an opportunity when I first arrived here and met Alec."

"I am... so confused", whispered Jace, frowning at Lydia. "You married him because you are both gay and... I just..."

"Love is the ultimate prize, but not everyone can have marriage _and_ love. Some people can't marry the person they love and then, in a society where it is frowned upon when you're still unmarried at a certain age, it's... truly the best you can do to marry a _friend_. With Alec, I saw the potential of marrying a kindred soul, a... friend. I've known since the engagement that Alec and Magnus are together. I know, because Alec and I, we do trust each other and share things."

"Okay", nodded Jace before pausing. "Wait but you and him have been married for over a year. Does that mean Magnus and Alec have been together for over a year...?"

"Oh, they have been together for longer than that", replied Lydia.

"Okay. Thanks for... telling me, I suppose", grunted Jace and let go of her arm. "If you'll excuse me, I'm a prince and I have... things to do that are more important than to talk about your marriage."

/break\

"He hates me. He will never talk to me again. He's disgusted by us."

"Wow, this is really annoying", whispered Isabelle surprised.

"This has been going on since last night", replied Magnus unimpressed.

Isabelle hummed where she was curled together on Lydia's lap, her head against Lydia's shoulder. She looked quite content there, kicking her legs back and forth while Lydia was gently braiding, a very loose braid that was more just for the fun of running her fingers through Isabelle's thick, long hair. They were meeting in Magnus' private quarters, where his magical supplies were stored and thus no one had the right to enter without the sorcerer's explicit permission. It made this a safe space, which was exactly why Alec and Magnus usually had their shared moments together here. Yesterday, it had been a spur of the moment, they had come hot off of Alec's training – Magnus had watched and marveled at the gorgeous, sweaty knight and one thing had led to another when Alec had returned to his room. Admittedly, Magnus did feel guilty now, because he saw just how worked up Alec was. Still, it was a little exhausting to watch Alec pace like this.

"Really annoying?", grunted Alec with a glare. "I'm sorry that my entire life turning to ash in my hands is _inconveniencing_ you, Iz. Jace is my – he's my _everything_, you know that. I couldn't endure it if he hates me. If he banishes me. Or, if he only banishes Magnus? What then? Because maybe he thinks Magnus did it with magic, maybe Jace wants to conserve our friendship so much that he will tell himself that Magnus did this to me and I can't be like this and then Magnus will be taken from me and I can't endure that either because Magnus is _also_ my everything."

"You have a lot of everythings", noted Isabelle, one eyebrow raised.

"Cease the commentary or get out", warned Alec irritated.

Isabelle smiled brightly. "But _your wife_ requires me. And as a good husband, you shouldn't try to take your wife's everything away. That's not nice."

That made Lydia look very pleased as she pressed a kiss to Isabelle's temple. This was not something Lydia had anticipated when she had proposed her idea to Alec, but the closer she grew to her husband, befriending him, the closer she had grown to Isabelle and had found something she had always yearned for. Love. Humming to herself, she put a flower in the braid she was making.

"You should talk to him yourself", advised Lydia. "I talked to him, but my words mean little to him compared to yours. He is your best friend, Alec. He will not judge you."

When Alec opened his mouth to argue with his wife (Lydia _knew_ that look and it amused her), the door burst open and a ruffled and upset looking Jace. "I can't believe you'd... I thought... I thought I _knew_ you, but I was clearly entirely mistaken."

"Jace", whispered Alec in a broken voice.

"I think that's our cue, Iz", suggested Lydia, nudging her lover off her lap.

Despite the pout on her face, Isabelle allowed for Lydia to pull her out of the quarters, closing the door behind them. In remained a guilty, miserable looking Alec, a heartbroken Jace and a very fed-up Magnus. Sighing, Magnus twirled his fingers and pulled a chair close, making the chair push against the back of Jace's legs until the blonde just collapsed onto it.

"Use your words. Both of you", ordered Magnus sternly. "Jace, we understand that what you walked in on yesterday was... very shocking for you, but please, don't hold who Alexander loves against him, that doesn't change who he is, he is still the same man who has been your best friend."

"But he's _not_", whispered Jace, head bent forward and his golden hair covering his face. "The man who I thought was my best friend was... was someone I could trust with everything _and someone who trusted me with everything_. We shared... I thought we shared everything. But... apparently not. Apparently, you thought I would really... hate you... for... for _this_?"

When Jace looked up, there were tears shimmering in his eyes and Alec was short of swallowing his tongue, while Magnus sighed. "Don't do this, little prince. Sharing such a thing is a very hard decision, even when you love someone and trust them. If you were in Alexander's position, would you have had such an easy time making this decision...?"

Now it was Jace's turn to look guilty. "I... I... but not because I'd think he'd _hate_ me. I'm not... I... I'm sorry, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty for not telling me, but... but... that you'd think I could ever hate you, Alec. You must know how much you mean to me, you were the first person I ever trusted, you were always there for me, how could I ever hate you? Lydia, this stranger you have only known for a year, knows that you are—_gay_ and that you are in love with Magnus and I, who I thought was your best friend, had _no _idea and on top of that, you... you thought I'd banish you or be capable of hating you. _That_ is the... hurtful part."

"And I understand that this hurts you, but... society has given Alexander more than enough reason to be absolutely terrified of _anyone_ learning the truth", tried Magnus gently, resting a hand on Jace's knee. "Little prince, you have to know that this isn't personal."

"I'm... too", whispered Jace, barely audible as he side-eyed Alec.

"What?", asked Alec confused.

"I'm... I like... men too. And... I didn't tell you either, but it's not because I thought you'd _hate_ me", mumbled Jace. "It's because... I thought... something was wrong with me and I didn't want you to know that I'm wrong because you always... make me feel like I'm special and good. And I didn't want to lose that by telling you that something's broken in me."

"What? No. Nothing's wrong with you, you're _perfect_", grunted Alec, pulling Jace into a tight hug, wrapping him all up in Alec. "You're perfect and nothing about you is broken. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but... The same way you didn't want me to know you thought something was broken about you, the same way I didn't want to... admit this to you..."

"...But I told _no one_, ever", mumbled Jace softly. "And you told Magnus. And Lydia."

"I didn't", huffed Alec, running his fingers through Jace's hair in a soothing caress. "Magnus approached me. And so did Lydia. I was way too terrified to ever tell _anyone_. Believe me, I... if I were brave enough to talk about this, I would have talked to you about it."

"Oh. Okay", nodded Jace, head against Alec's chest. "...Now I feel silly."

"No need, little prince", promised Magnus. "It's hard for you humans. You are so... very exhausting when it comes to love, to be quite honest. It makes life so hard."

"When you say 'you humans' that is mildly disturbing", pointed Jace out.

"But it's true", chuckled Magnus. "We magic folk see love and sexual desires quite differently."

"So... You just thought Alec was pretty to look at and decided to flirt with him?", asked Jace.

"Essentially, yes", confirmed Magnus amused.

"I couldn't do that", whispered Jace honestly, looking over at Magnus.

"Neither could I", grunted Alec in agreement.

Magnus shook his head amused as he watched the two hugging. The prince was perfectly tucked under Alec's chin, with Alec's arms wrapped around him protectively. They looked very nice like this. And now, knowing that the little prince actually liked men... Particularly coupled with Jace's intense reaction to learning about Alec? Magnus had a good hunch that Jace may like Alec.

Now, the interesting thing was to see if the pretty prince may also like him. Magnus smiled mischievously to himself as he took in just how pretty Alec and Jace looked together. Yes. Yes, he could work with this. He'd _love_ to work with this.

/break\

Watching Alec and Jace spar was absolutely delightful. While Jace, _of course_, did not go out on missions with the knights – how irresponsible and unnecessarily dangerous that would be – Jace still trained with the knights so he would be able to fight. Imogen didn't like it. She just wanted to shelter her only grandson. Alas, she knew how dangerous the world was, especially for him.

"You should be more careful, Magnus", noted the head-knight lowly.

"Oh, Lucian, don't worry so much", smiled Magnus dismissively.

Sir Lucian, or Luke as most of the young knights liked to call him, was a good and honorable man. He was married to a sorceress, a healer working at the palace with whom Magnus had been friends for many years. They had an absolutely lovely little daughter together named Madzie.

"Alec is an honorable lad", continued Luke. "Married to a good woman."

"Yes, yes. Quite", agreed Magnus dismissively.

Luke heaved a sigh when he realized he was talking to a stone-wall. "I just worry for you."

"And I appreciate it. I have lived centuries dealing with it just fine though", smiled Magnus. "I know when I can... draw attention to myself and am wise enough to know when not to. Besides, I am here for the prince. After all, I will be his main adviser."

Luke grunted to himself as he gave up. "Okay, boys. Switch it up. Jace with me."

The prince wiped his sweaty golden hair out of his face before heading up to the head of the royal guard, leaving a slightly disgruntled Alec to pair up with Bat. Magnus knew that Alec was good friends with Bat. A good young knight, kind and determined. He was engaged to a barmaid, Maia. Oh, Magnus knew everything important about everyone at the court. It was one of the things that made him such an asset to the queen and, one day, to King Jonathan.

"How you holding up, kid?", asked Luke while him and Jace exchanged blows.

"Good", grunted Jace shortly.

"The princess will arrive later this week. You sure?", asked Luke once more.

"Look", sighed Jace while dodging Luke. "I'm fine. Princess Clarissa sounds like a... good match. We're going to rule the kingdom and honor grandma."

Luke heaved a sigh at that. Talking to Jace was just like talking to Magnus. Both so headstrong and stubborn. He just wanted them both to be safe and also to be _happy_.

/break\

"Getting secretly drunk while the babysitter is out of the house?"

Jace glowered over his mug of beer at the smirking barmaid. Maia was... something else. She was a force to be reckoned with. Jace kind of liked her, she and her fiance Bat had been the first two friends Jace had made after arriving in Idris. With Bat, he got to spar a lot at the palace. One day, Bat had taken Jace and Alec with him to the bar to meet his fiance and while Alec had not been very impressed, Jace had _kind of_ hit it off with Maia. Not in the classical sense, but still. It was... new to Jace. He had never actually _made_ a friend before, just Alec and Izzy and that had come so... natural.

"I'm _worried_", grunted Jace upset. "I _hate_ that grandma doesn't let me go on missions."

"You're the crown-prince. You will literally be king in a few weeks", pointed Maia out, her eyebrows raised as she sat down opposite Jace. "You can't just... run around the wilderness battling bandits and whatnot. That's an unnecessary danger to take for the future king. That's _why_ you have a royal guard and all those fancy knights running around."

"Sure. But... I can fight. I should be out there too to fight – I don't...", sighed Jace frustrated.

"Boy, you're a piece of work, I do _not_ envy the future queen", snorted Maia. "Your knights are trained to defend the country. My Bat is. Your Alec is. They'll be fine without you."

"H... He's not _my_ Alec", grunted Jace immediately, flushing.

Maia raised one eyebrow as she regarded Jace. "...I am not even gonna get into that one. Drink your beer and stop worrying. They went to pick up _your_ fiance and bring her safely here. It'll be fine."

"Yeah...", sighed Jace, looking even more depressed.

Maia also raised her second eyebrow at that. "You really are... something else."

Grumbling to himself, Jace took a long drink from his beer. He couldn't help but worry when Alec was gone like this. Back home, him and Alec used to always be together since Alec was his personal guard and nothing else. Now, he was just one of the knights. At least for now. Once Jace would be king, Alec would be the head of the royal guard. Jace heaved a sigh.

"Little princes shouldn't drink all on their own."

Looking up, Jace saw that Maia had left and that instead, Magnus Bane had sat down. Jace blinked. They hadn't talked since the awkward conversation in Magnus' quarters about Magnus and Alec's relationship. Though, generally, Jace and Magnus had never really been _alone_. Someone else was always there. And now it seemed a little awkward, considering this man had had his dick in the mouth of the man Jace loved. Oh, that was an image he was _never_ going to be able to rid himself.

"Magnus. Don't... you have anything... important to do?", asked Jace.

"Yes. Drink with my prince", replied Magnus before ordering wine.

"I... was fine drinking alone", grunted Jace frustrated.

"You know you don't have to endure everything alone, right?", asked Magnus gently.

The two of them sat a bit farther away from others, because Jace had wanted privacy. Now, he had a nosy sorcerer. One who did _things_ with Alec. Jace glowered. The problem was, he liked Magnus. So he couldn't even be angry at Magnus or hate him for it. After all, if given the chance, Jace would absolutely have done the same as Magnus. Be with Alec.

"I'm worried about Alec", admitted Jace after a moment. "I just... He used to never go on missions. Now, here in Idris, he's... He keeps going on dangerous missions and anything could happen."

"I understand that", whispered Magnus, reaching a hand out to rest on Jace's. "Believe me, I do."

"...Right", whispered Jace. "You actually do. How... I mean, you and him, you... l..."

"Love", supplied Magnus with a nod.

"...Love... him", whispered Jace, voice barely audible. "How do you let him... go?"

"I trust him", offered Magnus. "I trust in his abilities. When you live long enough, you learn that some things are out of your control, my little prince. It's a lesson you're going to learn too, especially after your coronation. You can't control everything and you can't always protect everyone. Not even those closest to you. You need to trust them to protect themselves."

"That's... easier said than done", huffed Jace frustrated.

"I know. But it's necessary. Now, how about we talk about something more delightful? The upcoming wedding. It's the talk of the entire palace, you know."

"More delightful", echoed Jace with a snort.

"What was that?", asked Magnus curiously, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm just... not very motivated for this... wedding", admitted Jace with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't even know this princess. But I'm supposed to marry her."

"You've been very enthusiastic with your grandmother though", noted Magnus confused.

"Because _she is_. She wants... great-grandchildren, she wants me secure in a marriage, she wants me to have a strong queen at my side when I become king. I just... want to make her happy."

"That... should not be your only motivator."

"Why? Alec's only motivator to get married was to keep his secret", argued Jace with a glare.

"And... And is _that_ another motivator for you?", prodded Magnus gently.

"I'm not _just_ attracted to men", whispered Jace, leaning in closer. "I... do like... women too. I guess once I know her, maybe I can... Grandma and grandpa were an arranged marriage and she came to love him, right? Who knows. I just..."

"You just already have someone you like?", guessed Magnus.

"Ye... No", grunted Jace, shaking his head hard. "No. I'm not. I like no one."

"Very convincing", nodded Magnus solemnly. "But if you don't want to talk about it, I will not press you, little prince. Now, let me be serious for a moment. You _can_ talk to me, about _anything_. I do know your big secret now, after all, and I will keep it for you. Whatever it is that troubles you, I will be there for you. I will be your adviser, your coronation is close and my loyalty lays with you."

Jace gulped and nodded slowly. "...Thank you. I... appreciate it."

"I know it will take you some time to adjust to it and to learn to trust me. But I'm a patient man, I can wait for you to open up to me. For now, know that you're not the only one worrying about Alec and that I _know_ he will come back to the both of us."

Somehow, the way Magnus said that made Jace blush, though he couldn't explain why.

/break\

"Princess Clarissa, it's... a pleasure to meet you."

Jace offered his most charming smile as he took the princess' hand and kissed it. She was pretty. A petite redhead with bright, flaming curls. She returned his smile as she bowed just a little.

"Likewise, Prince Jonathan", replied the princess. "Thank you for having me."

"We welcome you to our kingdom, Princess Clarissa. Please, we have prepared a room for you and for your guard. I'm sure you wish to rest first before seeing your future home."

"Thank you, Queen Imogen, that would be wonderful."

"Hi, I'm Lady Isabelle, let me show you."

The princess and Isabelle exchanged a smile before Isabelle led her away. Jace looked after them for just a moment, until they were out of sight. Then, he got to turn his attention to the knights. Luke had gone to the queen to report to her about the journey, while most of the other knights had left for their own quarters or to go and eat. Only Alec, Bat and some unknown knight remained.

"Alec, I'm glad you're back", grinned Jace as he pulled his knight into a hug.

"And I'm chopped liver, huh?", huffed Bat with a pout.

"I mean, you're definitely no Alec", grinned Jace.

He still had his arms around Alec's neck, hanging off of it thanks to the height difference. Alec was blushing just faintly as he hugged Jace closely. It took Alec a moment to let go off Jace; missions always had him worried that something may happen to the castle, to Jace. He had already been greeted by Magnus on their way into the castle so he knew his lover was fine. To now have Jace in his arms and see that his prince was also safe was very important. Incredibly important.

"Who's the new guy?", asked Jace curiously.

"Sir Simon, your highness. I'm the princess' personal guard and was sent with her."

Jace nodded and looked at Alec and Bat for a moment. Alec heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"He's cool", assured Bat with a grin. "We hit it off right away."

"So, a no from Alec and a yes from Bat. Huh", nodded Jace. "Gotta see for myself then."

"Don't you want to know what your fiance is like?", asked Bat playfully.

"...Oh. Yeah", nodded Jace reluctantly. "She... seems nice."

"She really does", confirmed Bat. "She's funny and clever. Tricked a thief who thought he could steal from the carriage. He... did not expect her, _or_ us. That was fun."

"Did you get hurt?", asked Jace concerned, immediately turning to look at Alec.

"We easily handled it", assured Alec with a small smile. "I'm fine."

"Good", nodded Jace with a small, relieved sigh. "Well then. Guess I got to go and prepare for... dinner with my... future wife. See you later, guys."

/break\

Alec, Magnus, Lydia, Isabelle and Bat were at the _Hunter's Moon_ together, the most popular bar in the city. And the place Bat's fiance happened to work at. Alec smiled to himself as he watched the sparkly-eyed way Bat was staring at Maia every single time Maia came to their table to bring them something. It filled Alec with a certain sense of jealousy, because Bat was allowed to be engaged to the person he loved, he did not have to hide his feelings and sneak glances in secret.

"So, what do we think about the princess?", asked Magnus casually. "That is why we're meeting, isn't it? Our little prince's inner circle. I've only met her in passing earlier."

"She seems very sweet", supplied Isabelle. "We talked on our way to her chambers. She... seems very nervous about this, everything really."

"I mean, that figures", grunted Bat. "Jace is getting married to a stranger, but at least this is his home, where his family and friends live. The princess had to leave her whole life behind to move into a foreign country and live among strangers."

"That must be terrifying", whispered Isabelle softly, eyebrows drawn together.

Subconsciously, she leaned closer toward Lydia who offered her a gentle smile in return. Alec had to admit that he agreed with his sister though. What would he do if Jace had just been taken away and sent somewhere else to marry a princess? As much as he _hated_ the idea of Jace getting married at all, the thought of Jace _leaving_ was completely horrifying.

"At least she still has Simon though", noted Bat. "The two seem really close. Like, best friends."

Alec furrowed his brows and nodded slowly, though he refrained from commenting, which got him a curious look from both his lover and his wife. He shook his head for now. Nothing to talk about right now in front of the others, if his intuition wasn't right it would do no good to tell them. But something told him that Simon and the princess may be more than just friends.

"I really hope Jace and the princess are going to get along", whispered Isabelle softly.

"That's all we can do", noted Magnus. "But I'm sure our little prince will be alright."

"Of course he will. He's good at survival", grunted Maia as she sat down next to Bat. "Hi."

"Hello", replied Bat with the happiest smile, kissing her gently. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. And you, Alec. Not out of personal attachment but the moping prince in my bar every second day was a real downer, you know. That boy worries _a lot_."

"Only when he can't be at Alec's side. _Then_ he is incredibly reckless", noted Isabelle cheerfully. "You should have seen them when we made our way to Idris. Those weeks of travel were _insane_."

"I would have paid money to see that", sighed Magnus with the slightest pout.

Alec huffed and ducked his head at that. "I was _not_ fun. I swear, Jace nearly killed me with his recklessness. Sure, he is a strong and cunning fighter, but... he has _way_ too much fun with it."

Alec sighed and ran his hands over his face, prompting the others to laugh. He slumped a little in his seat, looking over at Magnus who sat opposite him. The sorcerer was smirking at him.

"I just hope the princess won't mess too much with our palace routine", sighed Lydia.

There was not much to say but to agree to that. Especially for them, someone new could be dangerous. Alec, Lydia, Isabelle and Magnus had a huge secret to hide and if the princess uncovered it, she could prove to be a serious problem for them all. A dark silence settled over them as they ran through worst-case-scenarios in their heads. Well, all but Maia and Bat who were busy talking about their upcoming wedding (Maia was _not_ a fan of the royal wedding overshadowing theirs).

/break\

"It was a lovely wedding ceremony, wasn't it?"

Magnus smiled thinly as he picked Madzie up and placed her on his lap. The little girl giggled as he let sparkles dance around his fingers. She loved seeing him perform magic and he loved to perform magic for her, to spark her interest in it since she too held magic within her. She was just a little young to hone her skills just yet. Luke and Catarina were in the middle of preparing dinner.

"It was", agreed Luke. "That why you came to us?"

"Mh? Oh no, I'm here to avoid Alexander's fretting", chuckled Magnus.

"I understand why he worries", noted Catarina, taking a plate from Luke and instead handing him the bread. "The prince is his oldest friend and now he is married to a girl that only just arrived in our kingdom a week ago. No one really knows a lot about her, do they?"

"I think she's a good kid", argued Luke. "In the week it took us to bring her here, I... had a very good feeling about her. She is just a kid, just like Jace."

Magnus smiled fondly at that. Even before marrying Catarina and having Madzie, Luke had always been the fatherly type. He trained the young knights and he looked at them all like they were his sons, with the same pride and worry. It was one of Luke's best qualities and why Magnus cherished their friendship. Catarina leaned in to kiss the frown away from Luke's face.

"Love, don't worry so much. The prince is a good and honest young man. And he can handle himself too, so whatever the outcome of this, I'm sure it will be fine", assured Catarina.

"And if push comes to shove, I am fairly sure Alexander will be within earshot of the prince", sighed Magnus dismissively. "Really, I think he may fear an assassination attempt."

"He is _a bit_ overbearing", admitted Luke, shaking his head. "I understand why, with their history and the things Jace has been through before they came here, but..."

"And that is exactly why I fled", chimed Magnus with a smile.

Catarina snorted and shook her head. "You should try to ease your lover's mind, not hide from him."

"I spent the _entire past week_ trying to ease his mind", grunted Magnus with a pout, resting his chin on Madzie's head, making her laugh a little. "Now it's time for me to get some me-time."

"Like when mommy and daddy need time alone and they send me to play with you?"

"Yes, Madzie, absolutely", laughed Magnus, kissing her cheek. "Clever little sweet pea."

"Next week will be the prince's coronation. Are you ready for that?", inquired Catarina.

"Oh, nothing is going to change for me there. New boss, same job", shrugged Magnus.

"I think you're looking at that a little too naively", noted Luke.

"Nonsense. It's going to be fine", assured Magnus.

/break\

"You... are very... pretty", noted Jace, swallowing hard.

It wasn't a lie. Clary, as the princess preferred to be called, was pretty. And clever and nice. They had gotten along rather well in the past week leading up to their wedding. The wedding night however, that was something entirely different. At least his bride looked as nervous as he felt.

"I can't do this!", exclaimed Clary suddenly, fingers clawed into her dress.

"What?", asked Jace confused. "But we jut... got married?"

Clary closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "Yes. And I... think that in the last week, even if we did not talk... a lot... I got enough of a feeling for you to know you're a good man, Jace."

"Yes...?", drawled Jace, now even more confused than before.

"I agreed to marry you for my country", whispered Clary. "But... my heart belongs to another."

"Oh", nodded Jace and bit his lips.

"I can't... I can't have sex with you, because you're not the one I love", continued Clary, looking clearly nervous. "I _hope_ you... understand that."

Jace averted his eyes, nodding carefully. "I... do understand that. I... I'm in love with someone else too. And I... also only agreed to this marriage for my country's sake."

"Good", nodded Clary with the smallest smile.

Biting his lips, Jace turned to look at his new wife. "Who... are you in love with? If you don't mind. I mean, we _are_ married now. So... we should... Someone very wise told me that if you can't have love in your marriage, friendship is the most valuable thing to share. And that is built on trust."

"...Simon", admitted Clary after a moment, blushing. "He's... not royal-born. It took me _so much_ to get him into the royal-guard even, but... I'm the princess, him and me, we could never..."

Nodding slowly, Jace regarded Clary thoughtfully. "I... understand that."

"Who... is it you're in love with? Your maid, Isabelle? You seem very close."

"Oh, no. No, Iz is just a friend", assured Jace with a laugh, before pausing and sobering up a little. "I... am in love with Isabelle's brother. Alec."

"...Oh", whispered Clary startled, eyes wide. "And here I thought my love was doomed. Uh. No offense, but..."

"No, you're right", sighed Jace with a forlorn expression on his face. "Not only am I in love with someone I shouldn't be – one below my status and a man at that – his... heart also belongs to another. It's... why I ended up accepting this marriage after all, because... there's no chance."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Thanks. What... about you? How... hopeless is your love? You... brought him with you."

"To torture the both of us", chuckled Clary dryly. "I... him and I, we have been... together for... for years. In secret. And even though we both knew I was to be wed to another, I just... I couldn't leave him behind and he couldn't let me go alone either. But... we love each other."

"Then you're lucky", noted Jace with a small, sad smile.

"Am I?", questioned Clary, looking out the window with a sad expression.

"I'm not... going to forbid you from being with the one you love. Not when I can't even be with the one I love", offered Jace. "I'll cover for you, I don't... care. As long as you and I look like the perfect couple to the world and as long as I can rely on you as my queen."

"Really?", asked Clary startled, staring at him.

"It's gotta be our secret, because the kingdom would have your head, but yes. Really. I... If I can't have the love I want, that doesn't mean you shouldn't", shrugged Jace. "I want us to be friends, to be able to rely on each other and trust each other. I don't want you to resent me."

Suddenly, he had two arms full of princess as Clary hugged him excitedly, laughing delighted.

/break\

Magnus gasped breathlessly as he rolled off Alec and spread his arms, a pleased grin on his lips. Alec was panting hard before he turned onto his side to look at Magnus. He reached a hand out to rest on Magnus' chest, gently tracing Magnus' abs.

"You know, that was very nice, but I would like to know where it came from."

"I just...", started Alec, glaring a little. "Ever since Jace and the princess got married, he... He's always taking _Simon_ along onto their dates. They ride out somewhere. Oh no, Alec, it's not necessary for you to come along. They have a romantic picnic planned. Alec, no, Simon is enough. Like it wasn't bad enough that he got _married_, now I feel as though he has also replaced me as his most trusted knight and best friend. And I _hate_ it, Magnus."

Groaning, Alec rolled over to bury his face in Magnus' chest. Magnus sighed softly and caressed Alec's back soothingly. He leaned down to kiss the top of Alec's head.

"I understand how you feel, love", sighed Magnus gently. "But... isn't it good that Jace is spending so much time with his wife and seems to be getting along with her and with her best friend? I don't think he is _replacing_ you, but as you said after you brought her here, she and Simon are very close. Perhaps Jace is just trying to get to know his wife's Alec, you know?"

"...Maybe", grunted Alec thoughtfully. "Still, I... feel like I barely get to see him anymore."

"I know, love", whispered Magnus, playing with Alec's hair. "Give him time. He has a lot on his plate right now, between the new wife and the upcoming coronation."

This time, Alec didn't bother agreeing verbally, instead he jut snuggled closer to Magnus. "I love you a lot, you know that, right? You're always so understanding and caring and amazing."

Magnus smiled at that and stole a proper kiss from his lover. "How about this Sunday, we steal ourselves a little prince. Things about the coronation that the High Sorcerer and the prince's chosen first knight need to consult our future king on, mh?"

"That... sounds nice", grinned Alec pleased. "Thank you."

/break\

Jace smiled to himself as he peeked past his book to watch his wife and his wife's lover. It was a bit awkward for all three of them that Jace was the needed third wheel on their dates, but they had gotten rather used to it. And maybe Jace was actually befriending them both.

"You know what, I totally came here ready to hate the prince. But you are awesome."

Simon was grinning from ear to ear where he was sprawled out on the blanket, with Clary nestled against his side. They were cutely feeding each other the little snacks they had brought for their picnic, trading kisses every now and again. It was... nice. Jace liked surrounding himself with love, the kind of love he didn't get. He loved going to the _Hunter's Moon_ to see Maia and Bat banter and flirt with each other. Now, he got to see the soft look on his wife's face when she looked at Simon.

"You're not so bad yourself, Simon", smiled Jace softly.

"So, who do we set you up with?", asked Simon thoughtfully.

"...What?", asked Jace in the flattest voice he could muster.

"It's kinda sad that you're always just sitting in a corner reading your book", replied Simon. "I feel bad for you. And you're pretty, well-read, literally the prince. There's _gotta_ be a lot of people out there just dreaming of spending at the very least a night with you!"

"I don't want a night though", sighed Jace and put his book down. "I want... what you have. I want love. But I know I can't have that, Simon. Now even less than before, because I have a wife now and if I risk it and step out, I'm risking far more than just myself. I'm about to be the king."

"...Man, you know how to suck the fun out of everything", sighed Simon. "Don't be such a downer. Now I feel depressed. And guilty. Since I'm, you know, making your wife happy."

"I mean, you could make me happy too", offered Jace with a smirk and a leer.

Simon sputtered and blushed, while Jace and Clary laughed whole-heartedly. The three of them sobered up when they saw a lone rider approach. Quickly, Clary sorted herself out of Simon's lap and instead came to sit next to her husband, slipping her hand into Jace's. All three were tense until they saw that the rider was actually Alec. Simon frowned and looked at Jace curiously.

"I didn't invite him", shrugged Jace. "I know these... dates are the only real chances for you two to be together. Bringing Alec kind of... negates that."

"You two are best friends though. He's your first knight. He used to be with you all the time though, right?", asked Simon. "I... didn't really realize how much we're asking of you."

"It's... okay", assured Jace with a strained, forced smile.

Clary side-eyed him though, realizing the real extend of it. She knew of his feelings for Alec, after all. He wasn't just pushing his best friend away. He was pushing the man he loved away. But maybe that was exactly what Jace needed. A little distance from Alec, to get over his stupid feelings. After all, Alec was... in a happy, _loving_ relationship. There was no chance, so he _needed_ to get over it.

"Alec. I... told you that I didn't need you today. I mean, that Simon would watch out for us."

"Yes. I know. You don't... need me a lot lately", muttered Alec beneath his breath, glaring.

Jace frowned at that. Maybe he was wrong after all. Distance may make it easier for him to move on from Alec, but... Alec was also his _best friend_ and... maybe he was hurting Alec with it? But he didn't mean to. And mainly, he was doing it for Clary and Simon too, after all.

"That's not...", started Jace frustrated before getting up. "Si, can you take Clary back to the palace, after she has finished her meal? I... am going back with Alec."

"Uh. Sure. Can do that", agreed Simon, looking at Jace a bit concerned.

Alec furrowed his brows and opened his mouth like he wanted to argue something, but before any words could leave his mouth, Jace had already climbed onto the horse's back right behind Alec. The knight gulped hard as Jace wound his arms around his waist and pressed up against his back.

"What? I assume you didn't come here to partake in our picnic", grunted Jace.

"Yes. No. I... I just wanted to tell you that... Magnus suggested that there are some things that the future king should discuss with his High Sorcerer and First Knight."

"Really? What?", asked Jace curiously.

"..."

"...Did Magnus just suggest that so you would have an excuse to steal me away?"

"...No", grunted Alec defensively. "I..."

"I'm sorry", interrupted Jace, burying his face between Alec's shoulder-blades. "I may have been... pushing you away lately. But I didn't really... mean to."

Alec remained silent for the rest of their ride, even as they reached the castle and made their way to the High Sorcerer's chambers. It was a little unsettling, because it made Jace feel like he had said the wrong thing. Or maybe he hadn't said enough. Maybe he had already driven Alec away for good and hurt him too much to forgive Jace and now Jace had lost his best friend and he _could not_ lose Alec, because Alec was... his world? What would he do if Alec didn't talk to him anymore?

"Hey. Jace. Calm down. What's going on?", asked Alec concerned, grabbing both of Jace's hands and holding them close. "Breath in and out, slowly. Follow my lead. In. And out. That's it."

"What's going on?", asked Magnus, looking just as worried.

Jace blinked a bit dazed, looking around. He was in the chambers. Alec stood in front of him, forehead against Jace's and holding Jace's hands between them in what had become their routine to calm Jace down from a panic-attack and. Oh. Blushing embarrassed, Jace turned away a little.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me", sighed Jace.

"What was that?", asked Magnus once more. "You had me worried there, little prince."

"I...", started Jace, turning away from the sorcerer. "Alec?"

"He used to have panic-attacks, back before we came to Idris", explained Alec gently. "The... after-effects from his... father's teachings. But he... hasn't had any in a while now. What triggered it, Jace? We were just on our way to the chamber. Is... Is this about me and Magnus...?"

"Alexander, don't make this about yourself", chided Magnus sternly, glaring at his lover before wrapping an arm around Jace's waist in a comforting manner. "It's okay, little prince. You're safe."

Jace tilted his head to look up at Magnus, blinking softly and leaning into the unexpected embrace. "I... I guess it... was maybe... about Alec? But not what he thinks. It's just, I've not been spending a lot of time with you lately, Alec, and when you came to pick me up, you seemed so angry and... I apologized but you just... didn't reply. And... I guess my thoughts spiraled down to a world where you wouldn't want to... talk to me again, because I accidentally pushed you too far and..."

"Jace, remember how you told me that you could never hate me? I could _never_ live without you", whispered Alec gently. "Even when I'm angry at you, I'll always... be there for you."

"...You're right, I should know that", whispered Jace softly, letting himself be pulled into a hug.

"It's okay that you don't", assured Alec, tucking Jace under his chin. "I know where your... feelings come from, I know why you're afraid to lose... me, or other people. It's okay, Jace."

"I'm sorry I have been... pushing you away."

"You said that", nodded Alec. "And I... didn't know what to say to it, so I didn't reply. I wanted to say that it's okay, but... it isn't, because I've felt cast aside and I _missed_ you... I just want to know why, so I can understand it, please."

"I...", started Jace tentatively.

"If you could maybe not talk into Alec's chest?", suggested Magnus amused.

Slowly, Jace peeled himself out of Alec's arms to turn to look at... Alec's lover. Flushing a little, Jace put more distance between himself and Alec. The two had always been very affectionate and physical, because it was the only comfort Jace had been allowed during his childhood.

"Clary and Simon are a couple", explained Jace softly. "That's why I've not... taken you lately. Because it's kind of... dates between Simon and Clary. I'm just there because I'm her husband and the perfect alibi for them to be together."

"Oh", grunted Alec. "Wait. That means you and the princess... are not..."

"We're as happily married as you and Lydia", countered Jace with a scoff.

"And you're just... fine with that? I mean, she's your wife", asked Alec confused.

"I'm as fine with it as you are with Lydia and Isabelle", replied Jace dryly.

Alec nodded slowly, trying to process that. He sat down with Jace and slowly, things started to relax. They caught each other up on their lives and ate the cookies Magnus had scored from the kitchen for today. It was nice to talk to Jace again like this, Alec had missed him. And it was also _very_ reassuring to hear that Jace and Clary weren't happy in love or anything.

/break\

"I can't tell if this is more or less awkward", whispered Simon softly.

Him and Clary were cuddled up to each other while Alec and Jace were playing chess. Alec was leaning slightly against Magnus. Clary tilted her head thoughtfully as she tried to figure the answer to Simon's question out. It was _somewhat_ less awkward because Jace wasn't lonely in a corner anymore while Simon and Clary were being affectionate. However, in a way, Jace was now the fifth wheel. Furrowing her eyebrows, Clary watched closely. Alec won his game and Magnus gently kissed his temple. They had gone all cards on the table the other day and now it was just the future king, the future queen and their High Sorcerer together with two competent guards, discussing the coronation supposedly. Jace yawned and stretched out, laying down on the blanket, with his head resting on Alec's thigh before closing his eyes. Curious, considering Jace was rather adamant about having no chance with Alec. The way Alec looked down at Jace – and now Alec was running his fingers through Jace's hair... Clary was pretty sure Jace was missing something big there.

"You should eat something, little prince. You skipped breakfast in favor if sparring", chided Magnus and picked a grape to poke Jace with it. "Open up, you need your strength."

"Ah, getting grapes hand-fed", grinned Jace as he opened his mouth.

Clary blinked a couple of times and shook her head. He was literally laying in Alec's lap and had Magnus hand-feed him. How did Jace think he stood no chance with Alec when both Alec and Magnus seemed so very invested in him. Clary bit her lips. Should she meddle...? Technically, Jace was her husband so his happiness was basically like... her duty, right? She giggled.

"What am I missing, princess?", asked Simon, running his fingers through her curls.

She may be actual royalty, but when Simon called her a princess, it felt like so much more. Smiling gently, Clary leaned up and pecked his lips. Maybe not tell Simon just yet.

/break\

"I promise to rule this kingdom and its people fairly and defend it with my life."

Jace swallowed hard as he bowed his head and closed his eyes. He was kneeling before Magnus – and he was trying _very hard_ not to think about the immediate picture coming up at that. Alec, on his knees, in front of Magnus, with Magnus' cock in his mouth. Don't think on that. Even though he had been thinking on that more and more lately. The more time he spent with Alec and Magnus, which happened _very_ frequently now that he knew of their relationship, the more he thought about Alec and Magnus together. Even his private little thoughts, when he would fantasize about himself and Alec, had... changed lately. He found himself thinking about Alec _and Magnus_ and himself. At first just what it would have been like to be in Magnus' place, to have Alec's lips wrapped around his dick, but then later on, he thought about himself on his knees in front of Magnus, with Magnus' cock in his mouth. Not the thing to think about curing his coronation. Really not.

"I hereby crown you King Jonathan Christopher William of Idris."

Jace licked his lips as the heavy crown was placed on his head. When he got up, everyone clapped and his grandmother looked at him more proud than ever before. He turned toward Alec, who also smiled at him proudly and encouragingly. This was it. He was now officially the king.

"Long live the king", declared Magnus with a smile, nodding at Jace.

"Long live the king!", chorused the gathered ladies and lords.

Jace smiled and stepped aside, watching as Magnus crowned his queen. Clary looked good wearing the crown and over the past weeks, Jace had seen her interact with his people. They liked to walk through the market together and Clary, she was growing attached to the people. She had also really befriended both Isabelle and Maia. It seemed as though she... fit right in here. Okay. Jace could absolutely do this. He was the king now and with this queen at his side, he'd be fine. His eyes wandered to look at Alec and Magnus. With that High Sorcerer and that First Knight, Jace was going to be fine. They had his back, especially in the past weeks they had really supported him.

/break\

"C'mon, I think you had enough, little prince", whispered Magnus gently.

The party was in full swing. They were celebrating the coronation. The newly crowned king and queen had opened the dance floor, soon followed by other happily married couples, such as Alec and Lydia. Magnus found an odd sense of entertainment in watching his lover pretend to be heterosexual, because he was just so bad at it. It was delightful to observe.

"M not the prince anymore. I'm now your ki—ing", hummed Jace, leaning onto Magnus.

"Yes, but little king just doesn't have the same ring to it", mused Magnus.

He wrapped an arm around Jace's waist to steady him. That was what happened when the young king let himself get roped into a drinking contest with the knights. Bat and Simon were laughing loudly where they sat next to each other. Luke had excused himself to dance with his wife when the younger knights decided to turn it into a game. Better safe and away than get involved.

"I have a _name_. Three, actually. But everyone calls me Jace. You could call me Jace."

Magnus smiled fondly and continued guiding the blonde. "You're endearing when you're drunk."

"You never call me by my name", mumbled Jace, head resting on Magnus' shoulder.

"I... haven't?", asked Magnus surprised.

He blinked and paused as they reached the queen and the queen mother. Imogen and Clary seemed to be having a nice conversation with each other. Both looked up as Magnus and Jace came up next to them. Clary gave her husband one concerned glance before looking at Magnus.

"I think the king has celebrated his coronation enough. I'll help him to his chambers."

"Thank you, Magnus. You're so very reliable", smiled Imogen pleased. "I trust that you will be as good an adviser to Jace as you were to me."

"Oh, or course", chuckled Magnus. "Your family has my loyalty. Now, if you excuse me."

He bowed a little – as much as the Jace hanging off Magnus' neck allowed. The way to the royal chambers felt decidedly longer than Magnus remembered, so half-way there, once the sounds of the party sounded farther off, Magnus used the help of his magic to gather the pretty prince up in his arms bridal style. Jace stared doe-eyed at him for a moment and Magnus was sure the prince – no, sorry, the _king_ – was going to protest. Instead, Jace just closed his eyes and snuggled against Magnus' chest. Unexpected, but rather enjoyable. Magnus smiled down at his little prince.

"Hey, Jace. We're in your room now", whispered Magnus gently.

"You called me Jace", hummed Jace contently, smiling to himself.

Though instead of letting go of Magnus, he just snuggled closer to the sorcerer. Magnus sighed and decided to sit down on the kingly bed. It was nice. The royal chambers looked great from this angle. And the young king felt very good in his lap like this, nuzzling into him.

"Little prince, you're making this unnecessarily hard", whispered Magnus lowly.

Magnus should not desire the king. Should really not. But oh, he did. He blamed Alec for most of it. Carefully, Magnus took the crown off Jace's head and ran his fingers through golden-blonde hair. It put a little smile on Jace's lips and... Magnus really liked that look on the king.

"Thanks for bringing my husband to bed safely."

Magnus looked up to watch the queen slip into the room. The redhead smiled at him while closing the door behind herself. The smile on her lips was so bright, she had a real glow to herself. Becoming queen suited her. And, ever since learning that her marriage with Jace wasn't real, Magnus had come to appreciate her potential as the queen of Idris. As long as she didn't touch his little prince. Damn it. He had no right to be possessive of Jace. He _really_ blamed Alec for this.

"Of course. He's my king now, after all. Protecting him is my duty."

"Protecting him. From getting too drunk on his own party, literally surrounded by his knights."

"Don't tease, biscuit", chided Magnus with a pointed look. "You may now be the queen, but know that that doesn't entail respect. That's just... not my thing."

"I'm aware of your thing", assured Clary with a smile as she hopped over onto the bed. "I think your thing is my husband, mh?"

"...What?", asked Magnus slowly.

Still smiling oh so innocently at Magnus, Clary tilted her head. "Come on. I've been spending so much time close with Jace, seeing the way you _look_ at him and the way you... feed him. You know you do that, right? Hand-feeding him during picnics."

"I do that with Alexander too", dismissed Magnus.

"Yes, but Alec is your _boyfriend_. Jace... isn't", noted Clary patiently.

"Very well, you got me", sighed Magnus dramatically. "I like the pretty prince. It's not hard, really."

Clary hummed in agreement, picking the crown off the bed to put it aside, her back turned to Magnus. "I get it. Jace is pretty amazing. I'm lucky in the husband-department. I've... grown very fond of him. Not only does he know about my relationship with Simon, he is very supportive and kind. He's the kind of person who deserves to be happy too, you know."

"Absolutely agreed", nodded Magnus, a bit confused where this was going.

"He's a good person. He always worries about his kingdom, his people, his friends, his family. I think... he needs more people for himself too", continued Clary. "He keeps secrets for the people he loves. For me and Simon, for you and Alec, for Lydia and Isabelle."

"Honey, please get to the point, Jace isn't the only one who got drunk", grunted Magnus.

He looked at Clary with an impatient look. "I know you know that he likes... men. If you like him, if you _really_ like him... I think he deserves to be _loved_ and _cherished_ too, you know."

"More direct", requested Magnus, narrowing his eyes at Clary.

"Tell him that you like him so when you and Alec awkwardly tag along to Jace and my fake dates that serve as real dates between me and Simon, they could be _real_ dates between you, Alec and Jace too, because Jace deserves to be happy too", clarified Clary pointedly.

"That was _very_ direct", nodded Magnus surprised. "But you know, it's... He is the king."

"So. I'm the queen", shrugged Clary and rolled her eyes. "I am in love with a knight who was born the son of the baker. Why shouldn't the king have a knight... and a sorcerer?"

Smiling, Clary moved behind the changing wall, leaving Magnus to contemplate his options.

/break\

Magnus was sitting between Alec's legs, kissing his lover deeply, his fingers wrapped around Alec's cock and jerking him off slowly. He continuously whispered dirty things about their pretty king. It really did work wonders on Alec and it also made him blush cutely.

"Don't you want our pretty prince right here with us?", whispered Magnus into Alec's ear. "He would moan for us, whimper for us, arch into us as we touch and kiss him and he would be _ours_."

"Mag, Mag stop torturing me", groaned Alec as he arched off the bed.

He moaned in a drawn-out way as he came into his lover's hand. Magnus smiled pleased and placed a chaste kiss on Alec's lips before rolling off him and laying down next to the knight. He leaned in to kiss Alec's cheeks, Alec smiling softly at it and closing his eyes contently.

"You're awful and I love you", panted Alec.

"I've decided that we're going to court our little prince", declared Magnus. "King. Ah, it just really doesn't have the right ring to it. Think he minds if I continue calling him our little prince...?"

"He minded you calling him that while he was still the prince. And can we get back to the part where you decided that we're going to _court_ him? He's the king. And he's... he's Jace. No."

"Yes", stated Magnus seriously, kissing Magnus on the lips. "I love you. And I... have feelings for him. And you love him. Clary talked to me the other day and she made some very valid points."

"Which were...?"

"That Jace deserves to be happy and to not third-wheel their dates. Instead, he should get dates of his own", declared Magnus. "With you and me, to be more precise, mh?"

"That's an absolutely awful idea and you're not going to listen to me, right?"

"Absolutely not", confirmed Magnus. "I'm heading out to a mission with Luke this afternoon. When I return next week, I expect you and me to do this. You have about a week to get used to this, darling. We're doing it. You were nervous and concerned when you and me started our relationship and now you're so relaxed and you... love me, right, my love?"

"Yes", whispered Alec softly. "But that's different. This is about Jace. Let me say once more, our king. I can't just go up to my oldest friend and then what if he doesn't want us...?"

"You have the whole next week to consider this: What if he does want us, what if we make him happy and he makes us happy, mh?", suggested Magnus with a mischievous smile.

Alec made a miserable little sound and buried his face in the pillow, trying to ignore Magnus.

/break\

"You're fretting. That's adorable", whispered Jace cheekily.

Alec glared as he blocked Jace. He was still getting used to being the head of the guard. He was, now that Jace was the king. Luke was the high general of the army now, promoted in favor of Alec being the head of the guard. Ever since Magnus had left four days ago, Alec had been tense.

"It's not adorable. My...", started Alec with a glare. "The High Sorcerer, who is not a trained fighter, is on a dangerous mission to defeat a dragon and I'm not with him."

"Luke is. And you know that Luke is a good fighter", noted Jace.

"I know that", grunted Alec, gritting his teeth. "I still _worry_."

The two had been going at it for two hours now and, exhausted and sweaty, they finally just collapsed next to each other. Clary was out in town with Lydia and Isabelle, having Simon with her as her guard. Also known as her having a delightful afternoon with her boyfriend. They had really found a lot of good loopholes to make Simon and Clary's relationship work.

"Come on, let's go and grab lunch together", suggested Jace, nudging Alec.

Alec grunted in agreement. Okay, so talking seriously with Jace had really helped because now they were closer than ever. Particularly these past few days, since Magnus had left, Jace had done everything in his powers to comfort Alec and distract him from his worries for Magnus.

"Are you happy?", asked Alec softly as they sat down together in Jace's room after getting food.

Jace frowned confused while grabbing some cheese and bread. "Huh?"

"I just... with me and Magnus, with your wife and Simon...", drawled Alec. "Are you happy? With where you are in your life, as the king but being... single?"

"Oh", grunted Jace, chewing slowly on his bread. "I don't know. Being a king is... hard, but I'm actually doing rather well, I think? And I don't... mind. Being single."

"You don't mind?", asked Alec doubtfully.

"Of course would I like to have someone look at me the way you look at Magnus", sighed Jace. "And the way Magnus looks at you. The whole cuddling and sharing and all... Yes, of course do I want that, but I can't have that so I don't mind. I'm not going to force anything."

Alec nodded slowly and bit his lips. Jace was sitting right next to him, head leaning against Alec's shoulder. This was nice, it felt so... close and intimate the same way it felt with Magnus. Maybe, just maybe, he actually could have this with both Magnus and Jace, the way Magnus had suggested? Okay, Magnus was really getting into his head. Wrapping an arm around Jace's waist, he pulled the king closer, making Jace sigh contently and offer Alec a piece of cheese.

/break\

"Where is he? Is he going to be alright?"

The look in Alec's eyes was wild and it took both Bat and Simon to hold him back from storming into Catarina's infirmary. She needed to concentrate on her work right now, Alec was just going to be a huge distraction. Still, the moment word had reached Alec that Magnus had gotten hurt on the mission and that they had rushed him to the infirmary...?

"Alec. Hey, come here. It's going to be alright, Alec."

Jace grabbed his shoulder from behind and pulled him around and right into the king's arms. Simon and Bat, who had taken all their strength to keep Alec from storming it, exchanged a look at just how compliant Alec was around Jace. Alec wrapped his arms around Jace, clinging onto him.

"What if he's not alright? No one told me _how bad_ he is?", asked Alec concerned.

"We'll know it soon, we just have to trust Catarina for now", replied Jace, soothingly running his hands over Alec's back. "Come on. Let's sit down and wait, mh? I'm right here with you."

It took about half an hour for Luke to leave the infirmary. His arm was wrapped up and he looked a bit banged up. His concerned eyes found Jace and Alec before he approached them both.

"What happened? Is he going to be alright?", asked Alec distraught.

"Yes", assured Luke. "We came in expecting one dragon. We didn't know it was a mother, with a newly hatched baby. Mother dragons are... far more feral than what we were prepared for. But Cat has a good handle on things now... Magnus is going to be fine, just give Cat a little more time. You can visit him tonight at the earliest."

"Tonight? I can't wait that long", grunted Alec with a glare.

"Luke...", drawled Jace tentatively.

"Not with the sad eyes. I promised my wife to keep you lot out until she has everything under control, because your fretting it gonna make her work harder", stated Luke firmly. "I'll let you know as soon as you can see him, okay? Go to your quarters and wait."

Alec glared and wanted to attempt it just once more to get past Luke, but Jace grabbed him by the hand and pulled him away. All Alec wanted was to sit by Magnus' bedside and wait for him to wake up. Jace squeezed his hand reassuringly and it... relaxed Alec a little bit.

/break\

When Magnus came to it, the first thing he saw was Jace's worried face in front of him. Blinking a couple of times, Magnus looked around disoriented. He was in the infirmary. Catarina was sitting at her table, doing inventory by the look of it. And next to Jace was a slumped over Alec, his head resting on the bed, right next to Magnus. Smiling softly, Magnus reached out to caress his lover's hair. Jace looked like he was restraining himself from excessively hugging Magnus.

"You're awake. Finally", whispered Jace with the brightest smile.

"Yes, finally", agreed Catarina. "I have had those two in my infirmary for the past three days. I can't wait to have this place to myself again and you can take them somewhere else to fuss over you."

There was so much fondness and relief in her eyes though as she looked at Magnus. He smiled at her gratefully, knowing she must have worried just as much about him as Alec and, apparently, Jace. Alec was no surprise – he tended to worry a lot about those he loved anyway. Jace however? That the young king would not leave his side like this...? It was... touching.

"Mag...? You... You're awake", whispered Alec as he slowly woke up. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, darling", assured Magnus, pulling his lover into a kiss. "The only thing truly hurt was my pride. A mere dragon and I couldn't face it alone. It's quite humiliating."

Slowly, Alec crawled into the bed with Magnus, pressing up against the sorcerer. All Magnus could do was smile contently and kiss Alec's forehead. Now this was how he liked to recover. His eyes found Jace, awkwardly sitting on his chair like he was unsure what to do.

"Come here, little prince", ordered Magnus and patted the other side of the bed.

"...What?", asked Jace, his cheeks tinted rosy.

"I said: Come here, little prince", repeated Magnus, once more patting the spot on the bed. "It is absolutely _vital_ to my recovery. Alexander is _wonderful_ for cuddling, but see the problem here? I only have one Alexander, but I have two sides. So, be a good little prince and come here."

Jace continued staring at him and at Alec, who was looking very content as he cuddled up to Magnus. Tentatively, Jace got up and walked around the bed to sit down on the edge of it. As soon as he was down, Magnus grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down.

"There. Good little prince", hummed Magnus contently, while Alec watched with hawk eyes.

"I... have no idea what's going on", muttered Jace, carefully resting his head on Magnus' shoulder.

"We'll talk later. Now, it's important I rest and heal. Help me rest and heal, Jace."

"...Okay", whispered Jace, slowly relaxing in Magnus' embrace.

/break\

Alec was kneeling between Jace's legs, marveling at how beautiful the naked king was, sprawled out, flushed and moaning. He thrust shallowly into the blonde, enjoying the downright tortured sounds Jace made at it. Magnus sitting at the head of the bed cleared his throat.

"You have been playing with our prince enough now, please share."

"You're supposed to rest still", noted Alec mischievously. "No hard work."

"Mag could just... sit there and I could... you know... and you could keep doing what you're doing?"

"You could 'you know'?", inquired Magnus very intrigued. "Please do."

Magnus smiled pleased as he watched Alec pull out of their king, Jace eagerly getting on all four and facing Magnus' hard cock. Licking his lips, Jace gladly wrapped them around the hardness, while Alec grabbed Jace by the waist and eased his way back into the blonde. Alec and Magnus locked eyes over the back of their blonde. It had taken little coaxing during Magnus' recovery time, whispered words of assurance and tenderness, promises of love and warmth and intimacy. Jace more than happily fell right into their arms – and, now that they had a semi-clear from Catarina, also their bed. Though Catarina had been very stern about that; no 'excessive exercise', meaning no sex. But if Magnus got to just sit there and enjoy Jace's lips on him, that seemed fine, right?

"Mh, I knew those soft-looking lips were made to suck cock", sighed Magnus delighted. "So plush and warm, they are just _perfect_, he's just perfect, Alexander."

"He is", agreed Alec as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. "Absolutely perfect."

Jace... would be protesting if he wasn't so busy sucking Magnus' cock. He had always wanted to try that, especially with Magnus, after he had walked in on Magnus and Alec. Magnus' fingers were curled in Jace's hair, tugging just hard enough to make Jace moan around Magnus' cock. Alec's tingers were wrapped around Jace's dick, jerking him off in time of his thrusts. With Alec's fingers on him, Alec's cock pounding his prostate and Magnus' cock down his throat, Jace was the first to come – it was just _too much_ all at once and yet completely perfect at the same time.

"Fu—uck", groaned Alec as he bent over Jace, pushing in as deep as possible as he came.

The picture Alec and Jace painted right then and there, it was enough to send Magnus over the edge too, pulling Jace off his cock just enough to paint the pretty king's face with cum. He smiled pleased at how pretty the marked-up blonde looked. Jace glared a little at the sorcerer.

"Alec", growled Jace annoyed. "Look at what your sorcerer did."

"...That looks... good on you", muttered Alec flustered.

"See. Two to one, we outvote you, my little prince", chimed Magnus.

Jace sat up and groaned a little before collapsing forward into Magnus' arms. The sorcerer smiled and pulled him closer, patting his butt in praising. Alec gladly snuggled up to the two, kissing each.

"I love you both", whispered Alec, nosing Jace's neck.

"Love you too, darling", chimed Magnus, playing with Alec's hair.

"...Love you too", whispered Jace, barely audible, cheeks flushed.

He hid his smile in the crook of Magnus' neck. Ever since the day in the infirmary, Jace had been... happier than ever before. He got to sneak kisses and his High Sorcerer and First Knight always found excuses to summon him to the sorcerer's quarters, or spend alone time with Jace to plan one thing or another (they had _actual_ work to do too, but after they were done, Jace still got to cuddle with his new boyfriends) – and of course there were still the 'dates' between the king and queen, where Clary got to be with Simon and Jace now got to be with Magnus and Alec.

"See. Such a good little prince", smiled Magnus pleased, patting Jace's flank.

"...I can't tell if I feel praised, or patronized", grunted Jace.

"Both", advised Alec with a grin, kissing Jace's cheek.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: I had been hit by the desire to write prince!Jace and knight!Alec and court-sorcerer!Magnus a little while back and finally got around to it! ;)_


End file.
